OK, Time For Plan B!
by AllieMonster123
Summary: Alena Courtney could be considered a physically attractive girl, but the violence and anger that she loved to unleash was a definite turn off. Into her second year at South Park High, she takes an interest in out favourite ginger Jersey Jew. Is this purely a game or does this troublesome girl actually like Kyle? Rated for language, sexual references, violence. KylexOC (Kylena)
1. Today Won't Go Down In History

**Awrigh' ma dahlin'?**

**Well, Trouble needed a boot up the bum. The continuity is just "UGH!". Plus Alena needed to be rewritten and so did pretty much ALL of the chapters! So far I have 9 chapters done so I'm afraid I'll be spamming up your inboxes. Sorry, gang.**

**But anyway, onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Today Won't Go Down In History **

* * *

With her large blue eyes and thick auburn hair, Alena Courtney could be considered a physically attractive girl. But the violence and anger that she unleashed was a definite turn off.

Only three months into her first year at South Park High, Alena had gotten into 35 fights, broken 9 noses, made 14 girls cry, kicked 16 boys and been suspended twice.

This vivid aura of 'touch-me-and-die" caused everyone, even the tall and very muscly 12th Grade jocks, to leave this tiny ginger 10th Grader alone.

Alena Courtney was stone cold trouble.

Kyle Broflovski knew this very well. In fact; ever since Day 1, when Alena accidentally walked into Kyle and their eyes met, she made it her duty to playfully bully him with a mixture of imaginative insults and downright dirty flirting.

After a couple of months, Alena started talking to Wendy Testaburger and eventually made her first friend. But, unfortunately, Alena's behaviour didn't change and not everyone was scared of her anymore.

Kyle remembered one seemingly peaceful lunchtime being interrupted by a series of shrieks and Alena bursting into the lunch hall.

Kyle couldn't forget the look of pure panic on her face and the blood in her hair.

No, not blood. Paint. Someone had covered Alena in bright red paint.

Alena skidded to a halt in front of Kyle's table and snapped:  
"Where's Wendy?"

Stan hadn't been able to say anything before Bebe Stevens ran into the hall, also covered in paint (this time it was violet) and armed with a bottle of red paint.

"You little bitch!" she had screamed, before throwing the entire bottle of paint at Alena.

The bottle hit its target right in the forehead, unleashing a spray of red across the room.

If a teacher hadn't have stepped in, Kyle was sure that Alena would have physically torn Bebe apart.

* * *

Kyle sat up in bed.

Why was he dreaming about Alena Courtney?

There was a loud knock at his door and a dark head appeared round it.

"Mom wants to know if you're walking to school today."

"Hey Ike..." Kyle rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I am. Why does she wanna know?"

"Hell if I know." shrugged Ike.

"Hey..." Kyle glanced up, "Language."

"What? You used to say things worse than that when you were ten!" retorted his younger adopted brother before slamming the door.

Kyle sighed and got out of bed.

Alena Courtney...

He began to get dressed and tried to ignore the images of the red-haired girl that began to enter his mind.

She had cooled down a lot through the first year. She actually had decent conversations with Kyle and had become fast friends with Stan.

It was the first day of a new year, they were all 10 graders, sophomores, and hopefully a new year meant a new start.

His cell phone buzzed loudly on the dresser.

Kyle peered over at his phone and saw that he had a new message from Stan.

_"You still up for tonight?"_

_"One of your famous new trimester celebrations? Hells yeah!"_

_"I'm thinking of inviting Alena Courtney."_

Kyle nearly dropped his phone.

_"What?!'_

_"I hear she's a really good cook and it would be nice. She's still the new kid in South Park."_

_"So are Sam Jay and Duncan Taylors, but we don't invite them to our meet-ups."_

_"You're over reacting, it'll be fine."_

Kyle shoved his phone in the back pockets of his pants and continued to get ready for school.

* * *

Eventually, an hour or so later, Kyle arrived at school and headed towards his locker.

No sooner had he entered the code and swung the locker door open, a teasing English accented voice sang in his ear.

"Broflovski!"

"Courtney." replied Kyle shoving his gloves and lunch in his locker and turning around.

Alena smirked.  
"Have a nice summer?"

"If only." Kyle leant against his locker, "I spent most the summer with my annoying cousin from Connecticut."

"Not fun at all then?" Alena cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope." replied Kyle, "What about you?"

"Warmer than here," Alena shrugged, "I went to England; saw my dad, his girl and Kitty."

Kitty, short for Katherine, was Alena's half-sister.

"How is Kitty?" asked Kyle.

The more Alena opened up Wendy, the more Wendy told Stan and the more Stan told Kyle. Alena knew this and, apparently, she was fine with it.

"She turned two in June, it was kinda hard since she didn't remember me." Alena glanced down at her boot-clad feet.

"That's kinda sad." Kyle softened. "But, you've been gone for a year so that's gonna be likely."

"Yeah... Anyway, gotta go!"

Alena beamed at Kyle and bounced off, her black coat and long pink and blue knitted scarf flowing behind her.

Kyle straightened and smiled gently.

Alena was thawing...

* * *

A chorus of groans and sighs filled the room.

"Oh come on!" the teacher threw her hands up in the air. "This is a new year, a new start, a new seating chart."

Kyle and Stan looked at each other.

"Bye, man." Stan clapped his best friend on the shoulder as they both reached into the black hat that was being passed around the room.

In said black hat were 25 pieces of paper each with a number from 1 to 25 on it. Who their seating partner was and where they sat depended on which number each student pulled out of the hat.

"Number 22..." read Kyle

"Number 14..." read Stan.

"Oi, Stan!" called Alena from across the room, "Oi, what did you get?"

"14!" replied Stan, "What about you?"

"I got 21," called back Alena, "I don't have to move!"

"Kyle got 22!" Stan nudged his best friend.

Alena's face lit up,  
"Seat buddies!" she sang.

"Oh Lord..." Kyle facepalmed as he dragged his bag to the back row of desks where an ecstatic Alena Courtney sat.

"This year's gonna be so much fun." Alena grinned.

* * *

By lunch, Kyle was ready to kill someone.

"How was your first morning sitting next to Courtney?" asked Clyde.

Kyle glared.

"I bet it wasn't that bad." replied Craig,

"Courtney's so weird," replied Kyle, "She was reading the whole way through Math and Physics."

"She's just really good at Math." replied Butters. "She never pays attention in subjects she already knows."

"She went to a really good private school." said Clyde. "I sat next to her for most of last year."

"That's why he didn't fail." said Butters. "She tutored him."

"What kind of middle school did she go to?" asked Kyle.

"Wendy said it was some Catholic one in England." said Stan.

"I swear shes's from New York." piped up Clyde.

"She moved to England when she was eight." Stan replied as they headed into the lunch room, "I dunno why though. She won't tell Wendy."

"I heard her telling our homeroom teacher on our first day of last year not to call her by her full name and to call her Alena." Craig spoke suddenly.

"Her real name isn't Alena?" chorused the other boys

Stan took out his phone and started to Google the name Alena.  
"It says here," he said, "that it can either be short for Helena or Magdalena."

"We'll have to ask her about it tonight." concluded Kyle, "Stan's invited him to the party tonight."

"Ew, you've asked a girl?!" cried Cartman.

"Wendy's coming too, you know." pointed out Stan.

"Aww, that's freaking weak!" Cartman complained.

"Shut up, or you're not coming!" retorted Stan.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, or so Kyle though, apart from when Alena nearly broke a really expensive cello when she knocked it over and got into an argument with the English Literature teacher over 'Annabel Lee' by Edgar Allen Poe.

At the end of an extremely stressful English Lit. class, Kyle headed out of the class and towards Stan who was leaning against his locker.

"How was it?" Stan asked

"You saw in Music." Kyle sighed, "Is Alena this bad tempered in English Lit.?"

"You did Edgar Allen Poe too?" asked Stan.

Kyle nodded.

"Oi! Broflovski!" yelled Alena from down the back of the hall.

Stan gave a chuckle,  
"Aren't you popular?"

Kyle sighed, closing his eyes.  
"If only,"

"My house, tonight, 8pm, alright?" Stan said before leaving Kyle with Alena.

"What's up?" asked Alena, throwing down her bag and putting her coat on.

"Headache." said Kyle "How can you take off your coat in here? Seriously, dude, it's freezing in here!"

"It ain't that cold." Alena rolled her eyes, "Hey, coming to Stan's tonight?"

Yeah..." replied Kyle, not liking where this was going.

"Cool, I'm doing food since I'm the only one with a car."

"You drive?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Alena shrugged.

Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Before today you were one of Stan's friends." replied Kyle, following. "I didn't know anything about you to be honest."

Alena smiled.  
"That's cute, Broflovski." she winked, "You're walking past the main street to get home, yeah? I'll walk with you."

* * *

**Today Won't Go Down In History - Enter Shikari**

* * *

**See ya in the next chapter ;D**

**Review y'all!**


	2. Ode To My Family

**Oh. Ma. Lord!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my lovely readers! From the usual suspects (nuffink usual about you lot) to some fabbitantastic new faces.**

**This was going to go up on the Saturday, but my boyfriend called so I dropped everything for him. He lives overseas and I don't get to talk to him very often, so I got to talk to my lovely little Kenny cosplayer :3**

**Anyway, onwards~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ode to My Family**

* * *

The two walked in silence for a bit until Kyle stopped outside his house.

"So this is you." Alena smiled.

"Yeah, uh..." Kyle trailed off.

"Well?" asked Alena, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uhh... sure." shrugged Kyle. "Won't your mom mind if you're not home on time?"

"Nah, she's working till late." Alena shrugged.

"Okay." Kyle replied and smiled a little.

Kyle unlocked the door and stepped into the threshold.  
"I'm back!" he called.

Silence.

"Hello?!" Kyle yelled. "Ike!"

"WHAT?!" yelled back a voice.

"I've brought someone home with me!" Kyle replied "Take off your shoes, my mom gets funny about dirt on the carpet." he added to Alena.

"Oh, okay." Alena obeyed.

"Kyle, that you?" Kyle's mom walked into hallway.

At the sight of the short, large, ginger beehived woman, Alena grabbed Kyle's arm.

"Mom, this is Alena Courtney, a friend of mine and Stan's." Kyle introduced "Alena, this is my mom, Sheila."

"Nice to mean you, Mrs Broflovski." Alena smiled, still gripping Kyle's forearm.

Sheila looked the young woman up and down.

"Are you staying for dinner, Elena?"

"If that's okay, ma'am, and it's Ah-lay-nah."

Sheila nodded her head and walked off.

"Courtney?" Kyle asked, once his mother had disappeared.

"What?" Alena snapped, jumping back to her usual angry persona.

"I think you're cutting the blood supply from my hand." Kyle pointed to his arm.

"Arse!" Alena jumped away.

The two redheads stood in stony silence.

"Wanna go to my room?" asked Kyle suddenly.

Alena glared.  
"I don't know what kind of perverted thing you're up to, Broflovski," she hissed, "but I'll break your face if you try anything."

"You think that I would wanna do you? You're a fucking nutjob!" snapped Kyle.

Alena grabbed him by the front of his fleece and brought him close to her face.

"Don't swear at me, cockface!" she growled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and lead Alena into the living room.

A young boy with black hair lounged on the sofa, watching something on the T.V.

"Sit up, Ike." scolded Kyle as they approached him.

The boy, begrudgingly, sat up.

"Alena, this is Ike, my brother." Kyle said, not stopping as he walked between his brother and the television.

"Dude, is she your girlfriend?" asked Ike, calling after his brother.

"No!" yelled Alena and Kyle together, turning at the same time.

"Can I have her then?" Ike smirked.

"No!" Kyle cried as Alena looked disgusted. "You're ten, Ike, that's gross!"

Ike shrugged  
"And?"

"Don't be so disgusting!" snapped Kyle. before storming away.

Kyle grumbled under his breath the whole way upstairs. He was still grumbling when they were in his room.

"Broflovski?" Alena asked gently.

"My stupid brother." Kyle started pacing, "He's just ridiculous!"

"Kyle!" cried Alena, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him so close that they were inches away from each other. "It's not a big thing so stop being weird!"

Kyle stopped his rant and stared into Alena's eyes.  
"You called me by my first name." was all he said.

"You didn't respond the first time." Alena shrugged.

Kyle realised that he was standing a little too close for comfort.

"You have really nice eyes." Alena whispered.

"Thank you." replied Kyle.

"What colour is your hair, Kyle?" Alena took a step closer.

Their bodies were practically touching.

Kyle didn't say anything.

Alena took off Kyle's ushanka and threw it onto his bed, unleashing his curly mane that he spent every morning trying to hide.

Alena was now running a hand through that same unruly mass of hair that Kyle hated and pressing herself against him.

"It's gorgeous, Kyle." she whispered, locking her arms around his neck "You should go to school without your hat on."

"Why did you invite yourself round?" Kyle asked, slipping his arms around Alena's waist.

Alena shrugged and rested her forehead against his.  
"I don't know anything about you and I wanted to hang out with you."

"What are you thinking?" asked Kyle, looking down at her.

They were so close, Kyle could kiss her.

Wait, what?

"I need a piss." Alena said, jumping away from him "Where's your bathroom?"

"Third along the hall." replied Kyle, half frustrated and half relieved that he didn't kiss Alena Courtney.

* * *

Kyle had been sitting on his bed, just thinking, when there was a strange beeping from Alena's coat.

Kyle's curiosity spiked.

Getting off the bed, he walked over to the discarded coat and picked it up.

The beeping stopped.

Kyle reached into the pocket and took out her phone.

No password so Kyle was able to look at the phone.

New message. From Wendy.

_"Stan said he saw u n Kyle leavin skol 2gether. Planning on asking him out? U did say he was fit ;D And u were really talkin wiv him earlier. Is it becuz u 2 sit together?"_

Wait, what?!

"OI!"

Crap! Alena was back!

"What the fuck are you doing with my phone?" she yelled, storming across the room and snatching it off him.

"You think I'm fit?" Kyle was surprised. "What does that mean?"

"You don't touch my phone, Broflovski!" Alena hissed, throwing her phone across.

"Oh my God, you think I'm hot!" cried Kyle, realisation hitting him like a stone

With a growl, Alena pushed Kyle against his bedroom wall so hard that he slid to the ground.

She straddled him, pinning his arms above his head with her hands.

"You forget what I said." she threatened.

"You find me attractive." Kyle was stunned.

Alena sighed and rolled her eyes

"Look, Broflovski, I don't do the whole "Nice girl" act," she said, crossing her arms. "As soon I find myself acting nice to anyone, I act like a dick, alright?"

"Wait, what?" asked Kyle, now completely and utterly confused.

"Fuck it," Alena stood up, throwing on her coat, "I'm going home."

Kyle stood up.  
"You're trouble, Alena." he sighed.

"Then why did you invite me round?" Alena replied "Why the hell even talk to me?"

"Because I like you!" Kyle cried, "Believe it or not, I wanted to he friends with you!"

Alena flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Kyle didn't respond, he froze.

"Oh my God, you freaking idiot!" Alena cried, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hug me back, ignoramus!"

So he did, Kyle hugged Alena back.

Kyle never noticed that Alena was slightly taller than him.

"You're a moron." she smiled, "But, I like you. You're a good friend."

Kyle didn't say anything, he just held the girl closer.

"Hey, Kyle?" she whispered, brushing her lips close to his ear.

"Yeah?" he replied, his hands gently caressing her waist.

Alena smacked him across the back off the head.

"I can't make you think I like you too much. You're still an idiot." Alena gently kissed his cheek.

"Kyle!"

There was a knock at the door. It was Kyle's mom.

"Dinner!" she cried.

"Ready to meet my parents, Alena?" asked Kyle.

"You make it seem like we're dating." Alena snorted.

"Trust me, I talk to any girl and my parents automatically assume that we're dating." Kyle sighed.

"Your parents are really weird." Alena smiled.

"I'm Jewish." replied Kyle. "They think I'll end up marrying any girl I date."

"What?" cried Alena, letting go of Kyle.

"Yeah." replied Kyle. "Please don't hate me." he winced.

"I don't hate you, moron." Alena rolled her eyes, "It's just that I know some Jews and they're all "BE JEWISH!" she waved her arms around. "You're not like that."

Kyle laughed.

* * *

Dinner was silent.

Ike watched Kyle and Alena with a rather suspicious look on his face.

"So Alena," Kyle's father Gerald looked between the two teens. "How did you and Kyle meet."

"We sit together in class." Alena replied. "We were on the way home and Kyle invited me in. We're both going to Stan's tonight."

"Of course." replied Sheila "Stan's been holding his famous 'first day back' celebrations since middle school."

"You two sure you're not going out?" Ike asked.

"Ew!" cried Alena "No way! Like I would date a guy like Kyle!"

Kyle gave her a dirty look  
"Gee, thanks, Courtney."

"Pleasure's all mine, Broflovski." Alena snapped.

"Are you Carla Courtney's daughter?" asked Sheila. "The one who was sent away to boarding school in England?"

"I wasn't sent away!" cried Alena "I went of my own free will."

"That's not what your mother says." Gerald shook his head.

"I know!" cried Ike "You're that girl who got arrested in New York for punching that police officer!"

Kyle stared at Alena.

A fight? Punching a police officer? Arrested?

"I'm out of here!" yelled Alena, jumping to her feet.

Kyle stood up too.  
"Alena, I..."

Alena glanced round at Kyle and their eyes met.

"You're alright, Broflovski." she smiled gently. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

She walked off to get her coat. Moments later she left.

Kyle sat back down on his chair, seething.

"I knew she looked familiar." Sheila shook her head.

* * *

Alena slipped the key into the lock and opened the front door. She didn't bother calling out, because she knew that there would be no one home. She walked to her room and flung herself down on her bed.

Images of Kyle flashed through her mind. Him smiling, angry, frustrated, surprised, confused, scared, embarrassed. Then the one of him in pain filled her head. A strange feeling filled her stomach. She was angry. Angry at herself for hurting him.

"GAH!" she yelled, thumping her bed "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

* * *

******Ode to My Family - The Cranberries**

* * *

**I'll see you awesome guys** **in the next chapter ;D**

**Review y'all!**

**~Allie**


	3. Dance With The Devil

**Wassup, my dears!**

**For goodness sake, Kyle, you know you want HER BOOTAY! DAT. ASS.**

**ANYWAY, I don't own da South Park! Onwards, Pedro! (Who is Pedro?!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dance with the Devil**

* * *

"I'm going to Stan's!" called Kyle, before shutting the door behind him.

He fixed his ushanka and trudged along the sidewalk to Stan's house, thinking about Alena.

He really hoped she was there. He wanted to question her about her behaviour earlier on. He could have kissed her. Twice! What the hell was going on?!

When he arrived at the Marshs', Stan's sister, Shelly, opened the door.

"Oh." she said "Stan! One of your stupid turd friends is here!"

"Hi, Stan!" called Kyle.

"We're in the living room!" yelled Stan.

Kyle took off his coat and gloves and walked into the living room. Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Clyde, Butters and Tweek were all sitting on the floor talking. As Kyle walked in, Wendy stood up.

"Is Alena with you?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"Why would she be with Kyle?" asked Cartman.

"We walked home together." said Kyle. "No, she left early." he told Wendy.

"She won't answer her cell or landline." She cried.

"I don't know if she's coming." Kyle said truthfully.

"But she's doing food!" cried Cartman.

"We can order take out." shrugged Stan.

"Did something happen?" asked Butters.

"I..." Kyle shook his head "She just walked away. In the middle of dinner too."

"You two had dinner together?!" cried Wendy.

"She invited herself round. Hey, Stan said to be nice to Alena." Kyle tried to defend himself.

"There's being nice and asking her out, dude!" cried Stan.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kyle sat down on the floor, "Let's do something."

"DDR!" cried Tweek and Wendy.

* * *

After twenty minutes of trying to figure out how to get the dance mats to plug into the back of the TV and getting the plug to work, Butters and Clyde had the first go at DDR.

Wendy sat next to Kyle and smiled at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Not really, I saw the text you sent Alena about me." Kyle stared at his hands.

"Which one?" Wendy looked looked horrified.

"The one about me being 'fit'." replied Kyle.

"Oh." said Wendy, relaxing a little.

Kyle didn't want to ask what other things Alena and Wendy had discussed.

"My family said all this stuff about her being arrested and shit. Is this true?" Kyle looked up.

Wendy nodded,  
"She doesn't like people talking about it."

"That's why she stormed out during dinner." replied Kyle. "And she was so weird, I mean, I kept thinking we were gonna kiss."

"Tomorrow, try to get her alone and talk to her, okay?" Wendy gave a half-smile. "Try to get her to admit how she feels."

The doorbell rang and Kyle stood up suddenly.

"Must be the take out!" he cried "I'll get it!"

Kyle opened the door with his wallet and instead he got-

"I bring glad tidings and nommings!" cried Alena, holding up two bags of food.

"Alena!" cried Kyle "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing food, remember fuckface?" Alena grinned.

"But we ordered take out." replied Kyle.

"Then cancel it." replied Alena. "I'm here now."

"Dude, the food can't be here already?" asked Stan, peering over Kyle's shoulder "I haven't even ordered yet."

Alena smiled at Stan.  
"Sorry I'm late. The queue was a bitch."

"We thought you weren't going turn up." Stan invited the redhead inside, "Kyle said you weren't coming."

"Hey!" cried Kyle. "I said I didn't know if she was coming."

"Well, I'm here now." Alena said "Broflovski, take these bags into the kitchen. You can be my cooking bitch."

"Fine..." sighed Kyle, taking the bags and the following Alena into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut and the bags were placed on the counter, Alena had Kyle against the wall.

"You're really close, Alena, you're too close." whispered Kyle.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you during dinner. I'm sorry for hurting you." Alena touched Kyle's face gently and pressed herself against him. "I'm sorry for being a really crap person, Kyle."

"Alena," Kyle replied, pushing her hair out of her face, "You really like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Alena's hands ran down his chest, "you're actually pretty cute."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Shall we make the food now?" Alena said, turning away from him.

* * *

In half an hour. Alena and Kyle had prepared 18 bowls of food.

"I think this is a little bit too much" Alena chewed her lip as she dumped three bags of pizza rolls on a tray.

"What do you mean?" Kyle took chicken nuggets off the grill and put them into a bowl.

"All this food." Alena gestured around the kitchen "I brought a bit more that last time, but I think chicken nuggets and potato chips are a little bit childish."

"I like chicken nuggets and potato chips." Kyle reached round and grabbed a cheesy poof from a bowl next to her and popped it in his mouth.

"Is that food ready?" cried Cartmn from outside.

"All except the pizza rolls." replied Alena, "Keep your wig on, fatso."

"I'm not fat!" yelled Cartman.

Kyle laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, you stupid ugly Jew!" Cartman retorted.

"Oi!" Alena strode over to the door and flung it open. "Don't call Kyle that!" she snapped.

Cartman gave Kyle and Alena a strange look before grabbing a bottle of Coke and heading into the living room.

Alena turned to Kyle and looked him up and down.

"I have to admit," she grabbed two bowls of food, "You do have a nice ass."

She kissed his cheek and walked into the living room.

Kyle paused.

Was this a confession?

"Come on, retard, bring the food in!" Alena yelled.

* * *

Alena was good at DDR, if that was a way of putting it.

Either that or sabotage.

Both she and Clyde had a wrestling match in the middle of their game, resulting in a spilt bowl of cheese puffs and a very triumphant Alena.

During Kyle and Cartman's game Stan kept trying to trip up Cartman, while Alena danced in front of his side of the screen. Eventually, Cartman did so bad that he failed and, therefore, was also out of the game.

When Stan and Alena battled, Wendy tripped up Alena, resulting in Alena throwing her scarf at Wendy's face and distracting her long enough to win.

Wendy and Kyle played next. Alena got her revenge and yanked Wendy's skirt down as she started to beat Kyle, resulting in the two girls having a catfight. Kyle won when Alena sat on Wendy.

Then it was Kyle and Alena.

"Good luck." Kyle gave a soft half smile.

Alena smiled too.  
"You too." she said.

The two redheads kept their eyes on the screen, using only skill to win. Kyle was winning, his feet moving fast while Alena wobbled dangerously.

Then Alena's mat slipped and she crashed to the ground, taking Kyle with her.

Stan paused the game, but it was obvious that Kyle had won, and headed into the kitchen.

"Fuck, Courtney," cried Kyle, getting up. "Are you alright."

"Uh, I think so." Alena reached towards him to help her up.

She wobbled and clutched Kyle's arm.

"Oh bugger!" she cried. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"That concludes my point," piped up Butters, "DDR is dangerous."

"You're telling me!" Alena hobbled over to the sofa and collapsed next to it.

"Your ankle looks swollen." said Wendy, "You should take your pantyhose off so we can strap it up."

Alena looked down at her legs. One ankle did look slightly larger.

"Fine." she sighed. "Well, you lot'll have to sling your hooks."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Wendy as Stan returned with an icepack and a first aid kit.

"No." replied Alena. "Broflovski can stay. He knows first aid, don't he?"

The others sloped off and left Alena and Kyle alone.

Kyle sat on the floor, searching for a bandage.

"How much does it hurt?" he looked up. "Oh my God!"

Alena was halfway through taking off her shorts and nylons.

"What?" she asked.

"Give some warning!" he cried, covering his eyes.

Alena rolled her eyes and continued undressing.

"I'm done." she said, leaning forwards in only her tee-shirt and panties and removing Kyle's hands from his eyes.

Kyle tried to ignore how slim and pale Alena's legs were and how her shirt dipped slightly to expose the dimple of her cleavage.

"You do know first aid, right?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I know a little." Kyle glanced up.

Alena smiled.  
"How does it look, Doctor?" she asked in mock-fear.

"Don't be an idiot." Kyle shot her a dirty look.

"Your looks don't work on me when we're a few inches apart, Broflovski." Alena smiled.

There was a loud knock.

Alena and Kyle both jumped apart and Alena reached for her shorts, pulling them over her bare legs.

"Kyle, how's Alena's ankle?!" Stan called.

"It looks really red!" replied Kyle.

"It hurts like hell!" added Alena.

"We're coming back in!" Stan called.

The other five members of the group walked into the room to see Kyle wrapping a bandage around Alena's ankle as she winced in pain.

"How's the injured looking?" asked Clyde.

"I'm looking fabulous, Clyde!" Alena flipped her hair.

"She's a pain in my ass." Kyle poked Alena's swollen ankle.

"OW!" Alena cried, smacking Kyle round the head "You jerk, that really hurt!"

"It's not broken." Kyle stood up, "After school, we'll go to the clinic, okay, Alena?"

"Alright, Doctor Broflovski." Alena rolled her eyes, "Now, everyone out! I have to get changed!"

* * *

For the next few hours, everyone sat around, eating food and talking.

"Alena, you're a really good cook." Stan observed, watching Cartman shovel the bowl of fries down his throat.

"I just stuck things in the microwave and oven." shrugged Alena, "If you wanna thank someone, thank Mr Walmart."

"What's British food like?" asked Clyde.

"Are you kidding?" Alena raised her eyebrows, "Tesco's ready made noodles are the best. And they have the best candy ever! Jaffa Cakes are so good!"

"What are they?" asked Cartman.

"Cake and orange Jell-o and chocolate." explained Alena, "I'll have to get my dad to send some stuff over."

"Do you miss England?" asked Kyle.

Alena froze.  
"A little." she muttered.

At that moment, Sharon Marsh walked downstairs.

"Goodness!" she cried, looking around the room "Well, what are we going to do with all this food?"

"I'll take it home." replied Alena "My mum's working late every night until next Thursday so I'll eat a lot of it heated up. Saves me from going grocery shopping."

"Are you sure?" asked Sharon, "There's a lot of food here..."

Alena shrugged.  
"I don't mind, I drove here. I'll wash up the dishes and give them to Stan at school."

* * *

Alena gave Clyde and Butters a ride home and, by the time she had doubled back to pick up the food, Kyle was still at the Marshs'.

"Wanna lift home?" she asked.

"Sure." replied Kyle.

The ride home in Alena's battered Ford Focas was silent, but strangely enjoyable.

"See you in the morning." Alena said as Kyle got out of the car.

"I feel shit for leaving you to drive home alone with a hurt ankle." Kyle walked round to her window.

"Your mom would flip if you stayed round mine." Alena replied

"Fuck her. I'm going to escort you home, help you get to bed and then walk home." decided Kyle.

* * *

******Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**See ya in the next chapter ;D**

**Don't forget to review, gang!**

**~Allie x**


	4. Show Me Love

**2 Chapters in one night? I'm treating you lucky shits! (I lobe you guys ;D)**

**Here comes the lime! Get in there, Kyle, get that bootay!**

**I only own Alena! And her mum!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Show Me Love**

* * *

Alena slipped her key in the lock of the white painted bungalow and unlocked the light green door.

"My mom isn't in so you're okay. But if she does come home, you'll have to escape out the window." Alena told him.

"Oh, okay."  
Kyle nodded.

They walked into the hall and Alena took off her coat and scarf. She lead him into kitchen, while Kyle deposited the bags of food, and into her bedroom.

It was small with white walls. It had a bed, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. It was very plain.

Kyle took off his coat, hat and gloves and placed them in the bed. Alena watched as Kyle closed the curtains.

"Kyle?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kyle glanced over at the other redhead.

"I have to change." she said.

God, thought Kyle, she has no shame.

"I'll go outside if you want." Kyle stared at the blue duvet.

"No." Alena shook her head "I'll need you to help me. Can you get a fresh pair of pajamas?"

Kyle passed the girl a tank top and pair of shorts. He turned around while Alena took off her bra, shirt and hoodie and changed into the tank top.

"Kyle?" Alena asked again, trying to stand up, "I'm going to need some help getting my pants and nylons off. I can't do it while sitting on my bed."

Kyle tried hard not to think about the fact a really pretty girl was taking off her shorts, while trying to grip his shoulder and balancing on one leg at the same time.

Alena wobbled dangerously and Kyle grabbed her by the waist.

"Kyle, I'll hold on to you and you'll have to undress me." Alena stuttered, avoiding his eyes.

Alena was stuttering? Did this feel as awkward to her as it did him?

Kyle undid Alena's belt, fingers brushing the skin of her belly, and pushed the shorts and nylons to her knees.

Alena sat back down on her bed to change again.

When she had finished changing, and thrown her clothes at the floor behind her closed and locked door, Alena indicated that Kyle sit next to her.

He obeyed.

"You liked that." she whispered in his ear,

Kyle didn't make eye contact.  
"You're a gorgeous girl. Any guy-"

Alena cut him off with a gentle kiss.

Before Kyle could respond, Alena had pulled away.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Kyle, suddenly, took her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully.

Alena Courtney, this cruel bitch, could be his.

She ran a hand through his hair and kissed back.

Kyle bit her bottom lip and ran his tongue along it, demanding entrance.

Alena moaned and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

Kyle felt blood rush south and let his hands wander down to her behind as he gave one slow, hard thrust against her.

Alena broke the kiss with a loud gasp and wrapped her legs around his waist.

That was it. The switch that had been flipped. He could claim her. How he wanted her. This lust, this desire, had been building up ever since she had held him at his house. He wanted her so bad.

A low guttural groan escaped from his lips as he began to grind against Alena.

"Don't stop." she cried, in-between lust filled moans.

"Oh, I won't." replied Kyle.

The sound of a key scraping into the lock of the front door caused Kyle to stop and roll off her.

The door opened and a voice called:  
"Lena?! Are you home?"

Alena and Kyle both jumped up, Kyle opening the curtains and Alena grabbing his coat.

"Hi!" called Alena, trying to hide how breathless she was.

"Sweetie, are you getting changed?" the voice was right outside of her room.

Alena opened the the window.  
"Hold on. Mom!" she called, helping Kyle through the window and pulling the curtains closed.

"Stay there." she whispered to Kyle.

Alena unlocked her door and was hugged tightly by her mother.

"How was the first day of the new year?" Carla Courtney asked.

"Mom..." Alena rolled her eyes.

"Did Stan Marsh have one of his get-togethers? Who's your next seating partner? What is you do today?" Her mother exploded in a rush of questions as she sat on her daughter's bed.

Alena realised with a jolt that her mother was sitting where she and Kyle had been kissing. They were so close to doing more than just kissing.

"Yeah, I've just been to one, new partner is Kyle Broflovski and I went round his house for dinner."

"Gerald and Sheila's eldest?" asked Carla "Were they nice to you?"

Alena shrugged.  
"They mentioned what happened in New York to Kyle."

"But you're still friends." Carla frowned.

"Yeah," shrugged Alena.

Friends who make out and touch each other, Alena added in her head.

"Hmm, I'll talk to Sheila tomorrow." Carla frowned as her daughter hobble over to the bed. "Oh my Lord, Alena! What did you do to your ankle?!"

"I slipped while playing DDR." Alena replied. "Kyle strapped it up for me and he said that I should go to the clinic tomorrow."

"We'll go first thing in the morning." Carla kissed Alena's head. "Get some sleep, sweetie."

As soon as Carla shut the door, Alena got up and locked it before going over to the window.

As she pulled back the curtain, Kyle stood a metre or so away away from the window.

"Your mom seems nice." he smiled as Alena climbed out of the window too.

Alena brought him closer for a kiss.  
"Shut up." she said.

"Answer me this question, babe." Kyle rested his forehead against hers, proud that he got away with calling her 'babe'. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"It's gonna take more than a few heated kisses, a lot of flirting and some hugs to be my boyfriend." Alena laughed.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyle, letting go of Alena.

"Do you take me for a whore?" Alena snapped, "It was a mistake! I lost control."

"No!" Kyle cried "I just... I just..."

"Go home, Broflovski." Alena turned to climb back through her window, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Show Me Love - t.A.T.u**

* * *

**This took ages to write, the lime and so on. I haven't have a physical relationship for over a year (let alone a sexual one).**

**Anyway, see ya in the next chapter ;D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Allie x**


	5. More Than Friends

**Hello there, my lovely folky lot. How are you lot faring?**

**How am I?**  
**Well, it's Passover tomorrow evening and it's also Easter so my mum's like "YOU HAVE TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!" and I'm like, "I just wanna read my Homestuck D:"**

**Anyway, I only own Alena.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: More than Friends**

* * *

The first thing that filled Kyle's head, when he awoke the next morning, was that he had left his hat at Alena's. That meant he had to go to school with no hat. That meant everyone had to see his hair.

Kyle only hoped that Alena had found his hat and would bring it to school. He had to find her as soon as possible!

In Homeroom, he sat alone, replaying the memories of last night. Of his insatiable want for Alena Courtney. His love for her.

Duncan, one the boys in his class, paused as he was walking past him.

"Kyle, where's your hat?" he asked.

"I left it with Alena Courtney." Kyle mumbled.

"What the hell were you doing with Courtney?" cried another boy.

"She offered me a ride home yesterday." he confessed.

"Dude!" a bunch of people surrounded him "What happened?"

"Nothing. She dropped me home, and that was it."

"Broflovski." a female voice sang.

Alena walked into the room wearing a familiar green ushanka over her red hair.

"Why are there all these people crowding around our desk?" she asked, a serious expression on her face

Kyle and the rest of the boys just stared at her.

"Sod off, alright?" she snapped at the other students, causing them to filter away and leave Alena and Kyle alone.

"Hey." she said, sitting down.

"Hey." Kyle took the hat off her head as the teacher walked into the room and began to take the register.

Alena looked Kyle up and down.  
"Kyle?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" replied Kyle.

"Last night, I mean, I don't know if I want to make this a thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it-"

"We're talking about what happened at mine, before Stan's, yes?" Kyle looked at her "You mean, us hanging out?"

Alena stared at him, mouth open, shocked.  
"Did I dream what we did last night? After the party, at mine?"

"No, what we did at yours did happen." replied Kyle.

Alena gasped.  
"The ru-"

"Kyle and Alena!" cried the teacher.

"Yes?" chorused Kyle and Alena.

"Quiet through the register!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

First lesson was Chemistry and one of the few lessons in which Alena actually payed attention.

As it turned out. Alena loved Chemistry. She spent no time in telling Kyle that she loved Chemistry because "it's so awesome how two things make a completely different thing!"

Kyle, on the other hand, found it hard to concentrate. He detested Chemistry.

Next was Art. While the teacher droned on about how "boring insignificant stuff can be v. important to other things" and set the whole class to draw something that was important to them.

"What are you going to draw?" asked Kyle, searching in his pencil case for a pencil sharpener.

"I was thinking of Kitty's old muzzy and a guitar." Alena replied.

"What the hell is a muzzy?" asked Kyle.

"You know, a, uh..." Alena struggled for words, "a muslin square!" she mimed a square with her hands, "Like a comforter."

"Oh, well, I don't know I what to draw." said Kyle, sighing.

"How about me?" Alena asked, giving him a wink.

"You're not a thing." replied Kyle.

"I'm important to you, right? I mean, last night you wanted me to be-"

"Yeah, I'll draw you." Kyle said hurriedly "I don't want to mention that here."

Alena wrapped her scarf around her neck before sketching a pacifier. Kyle started drawing a rough outline of Alena's face.

Once she had sketched and outlined the pacifier, Alena leant back on her chair.

"What else should I draw?" she muttered.

Kyle was now drawing Alena's eyes and not listening to a thing around him.

Alena paused and then yanked the ushanka off the boy's head.

Kyle didn't notice, too engrossed in drawing Alena's nose and lips

At the end of the lesson, everyone had to hold up their sketch and explain why they had chosen their items.

After a few goes, it was Alena's picture.

She held it up and explained what she had drawn. The cloth was to represent her little sister she had left behind in England, a constant source of affection and love. The guitar was because she had started playing when she moved to England and it was now one of her favourite pastimes.

"What about Kyle's hat?" called a girl from the back.

"Broflovski and I are mates now." shrugged Alena.

"Okay," the teacher clapped her hands, "next is Broflovski."

Kyle turned around his drawing. Everyone gasped in awe

The drawing was of Alena. Her eyes narrowed, hair tucked behind her ear, as she chewed on a pencil thoughtfully. The drawing was in black and white, but the only things in colour were Alena's bright blue eyes and her pink and blue scarf.

"And why have you chosen to draw Courtney?" asked the teacher.

"Because..." Kyle paused, "... I like her."

There was a smattering of giggles and whispers.

"Is that a confession, Broflovski?" cackled Alena.

"No!" cried Kyle, "But it's you said, we're mates. Sure, you're a pain in the ass, but you're alright really."

Alena just smiled knowingly and glanced at the ground.  
"You're alright too." she said.

The teacher gave Kyle an A on his drawing and asked if he could put it up in the hallway. Both Kyle and Alena agreed and, during recess, Kyle's portrait went up outside the art rooms.

During Math, Alena sketched Kyle in her notebook and still managed to do more work than he did; and during English Language, Kyle and Alena started a game of footsie under the table in which Alena had to stifle a laugh when Kyle accidentally kicked the table leg.

During lunch, Butters asked a very taboo question:

"Are you two going out now?"

"What?!" everyone else chorused.

"Well, you know, you're not fighting as much and you drew Alena in Art, Kyle.

"It just means that we're good friends now, Butters." replied Kyle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cartman closed his eyes. "You drew her in Art class?"

"Yeah..." Kyle said slowly.

"So it's your drawing that's outside the Art rooms?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Alena.

Everyone got up and ran out of the canteen, leaving Alena and Kyle sitting alone at the table.

Alena sighed.  
"Let's just go out." she said.

"What?" asked Kyle, nearly falling off his chair.

"If we date then people will stop asking." Alena shrugged.

"You said that you didn't want to date me." Kyle frowned.

"You want me to go out with you or not?" Alena looked up, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Is that a confession, Courtney?" Kyle echoed her words from Art class.

"It could be." replied Alena, with a smirk, "You just have to look in the right direction."

* * *

"Oh man!" complained Wendy, as she and Alena met in the corridor after Homeroom. "We've got the run now."

"That's fine, only three laps round the field." Alena shrugged.

"I hate getting sweaty, totally not sexy." Wendy pouted. "You're so lucky that you're injured so you don't have to do it!"

Alena chuckled  
"Lather on deodorant before and go nuts with the body spray afterwards, Stan won't know the difference."

Wendy moaned all the way through changing and as all of the 11th graders lined out to run.

"On your marks!" cried one of the Sport teachers. "Get set!"

"Someone kill me." muttered Kyle.

"GO!"

Alena cheered from where she stood at the finish line.

The first time everyone passed her, Alena held out her hand for everyone to high-five.

When Kyle ran past, their hands met for slightly longer. He smiled at her, who grinned back.

The second time, Alena gave shouts of encouragement to the tired runners and cheered extra loud when Kyle ran past.

After a while, it was the final lap and people were starting to struggle.

Normally he would have lightly jogged the first two laps and sprinted the last lap; but Kyle wanted to impress Alena. so he ran twice as fast as usual. He was starting to feel the pain.

"Come on, Broflovski!" Alena cried.

"I...can't!" Kyle called back.

"Yes, you can!"

"Alena..." Kyle slowed.

"Don't you dare give up!" she yelled.

"I've got a headache and I feel dizzy!" Kyle moaned.

"Look, I'm on the finish line! Run to me," Alena held out her arms.

Kyle sprinted to Alena, he could feel everything hurting.

His eyes just wanted to close. Let them close, he thought, he could guide himself to Alena.

In the darkness, he felt his knees buckle.

"Oh fuck." he whispered as he plummeted.

"Oh my god! KYLE!" yelled Alena.

* * *

**More than Friends - Gabrielle Alplin**

* * *

**Kyle, you daft banana!**

**See ya in da next chapter!**

**~Allie x**


	6. Got Dynamite

**Wow, I'm really treating you guys...**

**Well, I have 10 chapters that I wanna upload so they don't clog my iPhone. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Got Dynamite**

* * *

"He's such a clumsy Jew fag."

"I swear, if you don't stop insulting Broflovski, I will personally kick your ass from here to London."

"Guys, he's waking up! How are you feeling, Kyle?"

Kyle opened his eyes to see Stan looking over at him.

"Hey guys," he said, pushing himself up. "I feel much better."

As he looked around the room, he could see Alena and Cartman arguing.

Alena turned in a huff and caught sight of Kyle. Her pout disappeared and then she glared.

It was a "I-am-going-to-kill-you" glare that she kept only for special occasions. Today was special enough.

"You IDIOT!" she yelled, storming over to Kyle and raising her hand to hit him round the head. Then she sighed and lowered it.

"Hi, Alena." Kyle smiled weakly

People DIE from dehydration!" Alena continued, her face going red, "You're supposed to drink loads before going on a run!"

Stan and Cartman exchanged worried looks before sneaking off.

As the door shut, Alena looked him in the eye and touched his cheek.

"Oh, Kyle." she whispered.

Then he kissed her.

Kyle dug both hands into her hair, pulling Alena almost on top of him.

"I was so scared." she whispered, as she peppered his face with kisses, "I thought you were seriously injured."

"I'm sorry," Kyle kissed down Alena's neck to her collarbone, "I so sorry,"

"Hello, my name is Sheila Broflovski, my son, Kyle, was admitted today." a familiar voice sounded not too far away from the room door.

Alena pulled away and straightened, fixing her clothes.

"I'd better go." she pointed to the door.

"No, no." Kyle grabbed her hand, Alena, please."

Alena smiled before pressing her lips to Kyle's for a nanosecond.

"I'm dealing with your scary parents because I love you, you know that?"

"You said you didn't believe in love." replied Kyle, smiling.

"Stop being such a smart-mouth." Alena smirked, just as Kyle's parents and Ike walked into the room.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" exploded Sheila.

"I was the one who discovered that he was dehydrated." retorted Alena "I saved his life!"

"Mom, just leave Alena alone!" cried Kyle, "She hasn't done anything!"

"Gerald!" Sheila turned to her husband, "Do something about your smart-mouthed son!"

"Oh, leave them be, Sheila." Gerald replied, "They're fine."

"What, what, what?!" cried Sheila. "You know the stuff that she's done!"

"She got into one measly fight, Mom!" Kyle was getting angry.

"That fight got her sent to England and nearly got her arrested! My son will not have that kind of girl as a girlfriend!"

"We're not going out!" chorused Kyle and Alena.

Sheila still glared at Alena.

"Why don't you just leave my son alone?" she hissed.

"Why don't we just ask Kyle what he wants?" snapped Alena.

Everyone turned to Kyle.

"Alena and I are friends, Mom. She listens to me, she worries about me. Just please, please, leave her alone. She's a nice girl."

Alena turned, smiling.  
"You're a nice guy too."

Sheila sighed.  
"If she hurts you, don't come crying to us." she replied "The doctor says that you can be discharged tomorrow afternoon"

"I'll come see ya Friday, Kyle." Alena smiled, before waving her fingers at Kyle and turning away.

"Alena, wait!" cried Kyle.

Alena smirked, turning around.  
"What is it, Legs Mackenzie?" she winked.

Kyle ignored the nickname, remembering to ask for the meaning another time, and reached out to her.

"Come here."

"I'm here."

Alena took a few steps.

Kyle pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear.

Alena pulled away.

"You hurry up, okay?" she poked his forehead.

Kyle smiled at the girl.

"I'll try to heal ultra fast then. Can't have you actually doing your schoolwork instead of bugging me."

Alena cackled.  
"Laters, Broflovski." She winked before walking off.

* * *

The next day was boring for Alena. She had to sit and, therefore, work alone.

At lunch, she listened to Stan and Cartman's conversation about someone called 'Kenny'.

"So who is this guy?" she asked, pulling the onions out of her vegetarian lasagne.

"Kenny McCormick was this kid we all went to elementary school." replied Stan through a mouthful of potato. "He was awesome. Always managed to get hurt. Massive perv."

"Wow, sounds like an awesome dude." Alena smiled. "So why haven't I met this guy before."

"His mom wanted him to go to the Catholic school here." Cartman told her "It was cheaper to send him to the Catholic boarding school in the next town over, so he went there. They're, like, really poor."

Stan shot him a dirty look.

"I see." Alena waved a bit of eggplant about on her fork, "And he's coming home?"

"We were going to have a slumber party tomorrow night," Stan looked embarrassed, "but Kyle's house is too small, Cartman's not allowed to have slumber parties, and my parents are out.

"I would suggest my house, but you guys would want it to be just the four of you." Alena chewed on her food.

Stan and Cartman looked at each other.

"Well, I don't mind, and I'm pretty sure Kenny won't either." said Stan. "But, I'll have to ask Kyle."

"Well, we can come see him after school." smiled Alena.

"Hey!" cried Cartman "You didn't ask me!"

"What was your opinion then, Eric?" Alena raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really care." he shrugged.

Alena and Stan exchanged looks,

"I'm gonna go see Kyle straight after school so I'll text my mom and ask Kyle then."

"Sounds like a plan!" cried Stan.

"Bitchin'!" grinned Alena.

* * *

"Bitch!" sang Alena, bursting into the hospital room.

"Seriously!" cried Kyle, looking up from the book he was reading "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes, I do." she winked, walking over to the redhead and hugging him tightly.

Kyle pressed his lips to her neck.  
"I've missed you, Alena."

"We need to be careful." she replied, "Stan and Cartman should be here soon."

Kyle nipped Alena's neck, sucking hard. Alena gasped.

"Jesus, Kyle." she whispered.

Kyle bit harder.

"Kyle!" she moaned.

Kyle moaned too, running his hands down her body.

She was like putty in his arms. If it was possible, he would bite more than her neck.

Then he saw who stood behind them.

"Shit."

Alena let go and turned around.

A young man in an orange parka stood in the doorway. The hood was up so that so that only his eyes and nose could be seen. Alena was fairly sure that he was gaping at them.

"Effing hell, Kyle!" he finally cried, his voice slightly muffled by his coat, "Is that your chick?"

"Kenny!" spluttered Kyle "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I came home today." replied the boy. "Stan said that you were in hospital so I came as soon as possible. I didn't think you would be busy with Tits McGee over here."

"Hey!" cried Alena. "I have a name, dickhead!"

"Red hair, long black coat, massive scarf, slight British accent," Kenny said, "You're Alena Courtney, Stan talks about you."

"What did you see?" asked Kyle.

"You doing a vampire impression. I know what that scarf is for now." Kenny replied.

"Dude, no matter what you think, we're not going out." Kyle waved his hands about.

"You sure?" asked Kenny, "Friends don't give each other hickeys."

"I don't want a boyfriend." Alena admitted.

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since Tuesday night." replied Kyle

Kenny's eyebrows rose.  
"Lucky it's me not anyone else." was all he said.

Alena sat on the edge of the bed.

"By the way, now I can tell you both at the same time, you know that you were supposed to be having a slumber party, just the four of you? Well, at lunch today Cartman and Stan told me that you didn't know where to have your party. Well, my mom has to go to Denver tomorrow and she won't be back till Monday."

"So basically, you have a free house?" Kenny looked over at Alena.

She nodded.

"I know that you guys probably want it to be just the four of you."

"I don't mind!" cried Kyle, "I mean does anyone else mind?"

"No." Alena replied.

Kenny shrugged,  
"The more the merrier, right?"

"You don't think I'm intruding?" Alena asked.

"You're Kyle's girl and Kyle's one of my best friends, so you're cool."

"Yeah, don't tell people that." Kyle sighed. "We're not actually dating."

"I won't." replied Kenny, "Though, she is kinda hot. I mean, look at that chest, dude."

The door opened and Stan and Cartman walked in.

"Kenny!" Stan practically pounced on his friend and almost had him over.

"Jeez, man!" Kenny straightened. "Nice to see you too. You ready for Friday night at Alena's?"

"Yup!" replied Stan "My mom's cool with me staying round Alena's and so is Cartman's."

"My parents won't care." said Kenny.

"I have to ask my mom now." sighed Kyle. "She'll say no, of course."

"There's no harm in asking." Stan pointed out. "If you can't stay the night, you can still come round and hang out."

Kyle smiled  
"So what shall we do tomorrow?"

* * *

At around six, Stan, Cartman and Kenny sloped off home, leaving Alena and Kyle behind.

Kyle was now sitting up in bed, Alena curled into his side. They weren't talking, the silence was pefect enough. Alena had discarded her coat and scarf and trying to hide the hickey with the neck of her shirt.

Kyle unhooked Alena's fingers and pressed his lips against the tender bruise.

"I love you." He said gently.

"Yeah." Alena replied.

"Do you love me, Alena?" Kyle pressed.

"I... I don't know..." replied Alena.

"What?!" Kyle was hurt.

"I dunno!" cried Alena, jumping to her feet, "I don't even know what love is!"

Kyle silently watched as she got more and more frustrated.

"I LIKE you." Alena sighed. "A lot, as it happens. I don't know if I want to take this further."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse stuck her head round the door.

"Mr Broflovski, we're going to discharge you now." she smiled as she entered the room, "Have you been feeling at all dizzy or nauseous today?" asked the nurse, looking down at her clipboard.

Kyle shook his head.

"Alright," continued the nurse, "we did call your parents but there was no answer, is there a way for you to get home?"

Kyle looked over at Alena

"Alena?" he asked "Would you mind if you-"

"You can come with me." Alena smiled "I'll escort you home, good sir."

The nurse looked between the two teens.  
"Erm..."

"It's okay," Alena pulled her car keys out of her bag, "I drive."

* * *

**Got Dynamite - Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Anyone notice that all of my chapters have song names as chapters? And they all have some sort of connection with the chapter? Well, I'm gonna start putting the artists in the titles too so feel free to Google and Youtube**

**See ya in da next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Allie x**


	7. Heartache Tonight

**I was surprised at the amount of hate that Carla got for breaking up the Kylena. Jeez, poor Carla!**

**Well, she makes another appearance in this chapter along with the Broflovskis. And more lime. You guys seem to really like the lime... I should add more, no?**

**I only own Alena and her mom, everyone else belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Park.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Heartache Tonight**

* * *

Alena pulled up outside Kyle's house 20 minutes later.

But, as Kyle pointed out:  
"There's no-one home. The lights are out and the car's gone."

Alena looked over at him.  
"You have a key?"

"Not on me." replied Kyle.

Alena turned back on the ignition.  
"Wanna come round mine again?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle.

Alena reached over and kissed him.  
"You know what I mean." she replied, looking him up and down, hungrily.

Kyle smiled  
"I do know, Ahuva, and I am totally for it."

Alena drove the whole way to her house with Kyle's hand steadily moving up her thigh.

"Dammit!" She cursed, driving up the road.

"What?" Kyle turned to look at her.

"Mom's here."

"Your mom?" asked Kyle.

Alena pointed at another car  
"That one too."

"What hell is my parents' car doing here?" cried Kyle.

Alena parked up.  
"C'mon," she said, getting out of her Ford Focus, "Let's go."

Alena slid her key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Mom!" She called "Mom, I'm back!"

"Lena!" Carla replied from the kitchen "We have a guest."

"We have another one and all." Alena added, trudging through the hall into the next room.

Kyle followed timidly afterwards.

There at the kitchen table sat Gerald, Sheila and Ike Broflovski, while Carla Courtney stood over the sink filling up the kettle with hot water.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Kyle.

"Carla invited us round for dinner." said Sheila. "We did leave a note."

"I didn't have my keys." replied Kyle.

"So what are you doing here?" Ike winked. "Hoping for some alone time with Alena?"

"He's your boyfriend?" asked Carla, walking over to the cupboard and bringing out several tins.

"I swear if anyone says that again," Alena glared at the back of her mother's head.

"So you two are not going out?" Carla looked over at her daughter.

"No." replied Kyle "Alena and I are just friends."

"Really close friends." Ike smirked.

"That's enough, Ike." snapped Sheila.

"Mom, could I have some friends round tomorrow night for a slumber party?" Alena tried to change the subject.

"You don't have any girlfriends." Carla took out some mugs. "Unless you mean that you've become friends with more than just Wendy Testaburger. What about that Stevens girl?"

"What makes you think I wanted to invite girls round?" Alena raised an eyebrow. "And Bebe Stevens hates me. Everyone knows that."

"Who are they?" asked Carla.

"Stan, Cartman and Kenny. Kyle didn't think he would be allowed."

"I don't see why not." Carla filled up the mugs with water and placed them on the table. "I'll be in Denver so if anything happens, you can't call me."

"Can I stay round tomorrow?" asked Kyle.

"Please?" Alena joined in.

Sheila and Gerald looked at each other.

"Go on then." Gerald said.

Alena slung an arm around Kyle's neck as she grinned.  
"My first ever sleepover since I was about 6!" She cried.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Alena's waist and smiled.  
"I'll be on my best behaviour." He promised.

"Come on!" Alena rolled her eyes "When are you not good?"

"I can name a few moments." Ike mumbled.

"Come on!" Alena grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him off into her room.

As they disappeared, Kyle distinctly heard his mother say  
"Are you sure she'll be good to Kyle?"

* * *

Alena dragged her ginger waves up into a high ponytail, after the coats and hats and scarves were removed. Kyle stood close to her, staring at the vivid purple love bite he had given her.

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing the bruise.

"How noticeable is it?" She turned to look in the mirror and gasped.. "Oh Lord, it's so huge!"

"It's faded quite a lot." Kyle tried to defend himself.

"Faded?" Alena cried, yanking her collar down. "Jeez, you're a monster, Broflovski!"

Kyle slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Not my fault you're so delectable, Shayna." He said.

Alena shot him a look.  
"Don't be such a moron."

"Well," Kyle shrugged, "how about I make up for what I did."

Alena shot him a dirty smile.

* * *

Kyle clapped his hand over Alena's mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure as he grinded against her pelvis, forcefully and quickly. In her ear, he muttered low, hurried words of affection in Hebrew and Yiddish, not caring if she couldn't understand.

He could feel her body spasm beneath her in pleasure.

Kyle wanted Alena, no, he needed her.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair of chicken goujons and jacket potatoes.

"If you've got something on your chest," Alena piped up, "say it and get it over and done with, alright?"

Sheila and Carla exchanged looks, before Sheila turned to Kyle.

"We know about you and Alena." Sheila said "We know about your little relationship."

"Alena, I'm surprised that you lied to me about Kyle." Carla scolded.

"We're not together!" cried Kyle. "Alena doesn't want a boyfriend."

"But she's alright with you biting at her neck?" Sheila snapped.

Alena's hand flew to her neck.  
"I didn't want us to go out because then you would all react like this!" she hissed.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sheila.

"Since Wednesday." Kyle sighed.

"So it's only a little fling?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Kyle and the same time as Alena cried.

"No!"

"What?" Kyle frowned in confusion as he turned to look at the girl beside him.

"I don't wanna stop what I have with Kyle." Alena said firmly, "I...I really really like him."

"Then go public." replied Carla.

"It's not that simple." Alena growled.

"Are you ashamed to be seen in a relationship with Kyle?" asked Gerald kindly.

"No, no!" cried Alena "I don't want Kyle to be ashamed to be in a relationship with me!"

"I wouldn't be ashamed." Kyle shot Alena an exasperated look. "I was the one who asked you out."

"You know how badly Wendy was ridiculed when we first became friends last year!" Alena exploded "They all thought I was using her."

"Alena, I-"

"If it becomes know that I have a boyfriend, they'll think I'm being a manipulative whore and call you stupid and naïve-"

"ALENA!" yelled Kyle, "If you had been paying attention then you'll have realized that I don't care. I want you to be my girlfriend. Just shut the hell up and say yes!"

No-one said anything.

Kyle glanced back at his plate.  
"If you want." He added.

"Am..." Alena spluttered. "Am I allowed to?" She looked over at the parents.

"If you want to." Carla smiled softly.

Gerald and Sheila nodded.

Alena looked over at Kyle.

"Go on then, Broflovski." She smirked, "If you wanna break up tomorrow, then I won't blame you."

Kyle grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers.

He pulled away almost as quickly as he had kissed her.

"Alena, you're a damn pain in my ass." He rolled his eyes.

"And you're totally my bitch forever." Alena winked.

Sheila turned to Carla.  
"You think that Alena'll take care of Ky-"

* * *

"-yle! Kyle! KYLE!" Alena yelled.

Kyle jolted awake to see Alena leaning over him.

"Huh?!" He cried.

"Jeez, man!" she rolled her eyes. "You fell asleep in the car on the way home."

"I'm home?" Kyle frowned, "I dreamed it all."

"What did you dream about?" Alena touched his face.

"I dreamt about you." Kyle pulled her on to his lap.

Alena positioned herself and closed the car door.

"I'm turning you on, ain't I?" She smirked.

"You tease me, Alena." Kyle lay back against the seat.

"You want me, don't you?" Alena pressed her lips to his earlobe.

"I want you so much." Kyle replied.

"Then have me." Alena replied.

"What do you want?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno." shrugged Alena, "But we're outside your house and your parents are home, let's not do anything." she opened the car door again and climbed out.

"You really do tease me." Kyle followed her suit.

"That's what I do best." Alena winked, "Now, Broflovski, sod off. I'm sick of looking at your face."

* * *

**Heartache Tonight - Michael Bublé**

* * *

**I honestly thought I wasn't going to be online tonight, because IT'S MY BABY'S BIRTHDAY! Yeah, the boyfriend turned 15 today, bless him :3**

**And it's also Pesach (Passover) today so of course that's hectic . Though I did enjoy burning every item of levened noms in the house. Burnt cake really smells and I'm pretty sure frosting shouldn't sparkle so :/**

******See you in the next chapter!**

******~Allie x**


	8. What's Your Name?

**In this chapter, we learn Alena's full name: Magdalena Lucille Esther Courtney-Burgen.**

**Jegus, what a name!**

**Alena is the name of a girl that my mum looks after, she's a very serious girl who will probably grow up to be the kind of girl that our Alena turns into. Our Alena was either going to be Helena or Magdalena, but Magdalena has the something-special factor.**

**Incidenty, Magdalena/Alena Esther is one of my chosen baby names.**  
**(If you're reading, Kenno, we're naming our daughter Magdalena Esther. No argument)**

**I only own Alena and Mr Spencer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - What's Your Name?**

* * *

The more Kyle and Alena spent time together, the more everyone thought there was something going on.

Stan kept bugging Kyle about it.

"Dude, I have something to ask you." Stan whispered in the lunch queue.

"Yes?" Kyle asked.

"Do you fancy Alena Courtney?"

Kyle almost dropped his tray.  
"N-no!" he cried.

"Liar."

Craig stood behind Kyle, crossing his arms.  
"It's obvious you want her, Kyle."

"Well, even if I did, she doesn't feel the same way." Kyle muttered.

"How do you know?" Butters had joined the conversation.

"Because!" cried Kyle, "And why the hell are we having this conversation now?"

"Because why not?" replied Butters, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't ask Alena that?" hissed Kyle.

"Ask me what?"

Kyle and Stan slowly turned to see Alena crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"We, uh, we wanted to know what Alena was short for." Kyle scratched the back of his neck.

"Magdalena." replied Alena, as if it wasn't anything important.

"Huh?!" all four boys chorused.

"Mag-dah-lay-nah." Alena rolled her eyes.

"That's a interesting name." said Craig, causing Kyle to think back to Tuesday when Clyde had mentioned how weird the name Magdalena was.

"Apparently I was conceived in Czechoslovakia." shrugged Alena.

"Magdalena Courtney." said Stan, "It's pretty.

"Magdalena Lucille Esther Courtney-Burgen." Alena looked at her feet.

"That's the most beautiful name I have ever heard." cried Butters.

"It's too long." winced Alena, "Far too long, I'm fine with just being Alena Courtney."

"I like the name Magdalena." Kyle piped up, "It's very pretty, it suits you."

Alena's eyes locked with Kyle's.  
"Thanks, Broflovski." she smiled, before turning and walking away.

"You flirt." Stan nudged his best friend.

* * *

Everyone stood the music classroom and glared at the teacher, Mr Spencer, a man that could only be described as 'fabulous' or 'extremely camp'.

"Go on then." said Mr Spencer, "All the girls draw out a name!"

Wendy and Alena exchanged looks.

"I got Duncan..." grumbled Wendy to Alena. "Do you think Bebe will swap with me? She got Stan."

"No swapping!" cried Mr Spencer. "Alena, darling, who did you get?"

"Craig." replied Alena.

Kyle's stomach dropped. He was so disappointed.

Alena looked over at him, catching his eye.  
"Sorry." she mouthed.

"I'll see you later." he replied.

Alena turned to Craig.  
"Tuuuuucker!~" she sang, "Come on!"

Craig nudged Kyle.  
"We'll see if she fancies you."

That was when Kyle realised something.

His crush on Alena was very very obvious.

* * *

"What instruments can you play?" asked Alena as she and Craig walked into a bandroom.

"Piano and guitar." replied Craig. "What about you?"

"Guitar." replied Alena.

"I like Slipknot." Craig sat down on top of an amp and picked up an acoustic. "Shall we do a Slipknot song?"

"I like Slipknot." Alena's ears pricked up. "How about Vermillion Part 2."

"Sounds good." Craig nodded.

* * *

Kyle sighed as Red chewed on her pencil and wrote another song name in her list of songs they could play.

"What kind of songs do you wanna do?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know." Kyle shrugged.

"We could join with another group if you want, Mr Spencer said we could." Red put down her pencil. "How about Alena and Craig?"

Kyle looked at her with a confused expression on her face.  
"Rebecca..."

"Kyle, it's obvious you like her." Red crossed her arms. "Just the way you look at her. It's like Stan and Wendy all over again."

"She wouldn't go out with me." Kyle said. "But we could work with them."

* * *

Alena glanced longingly at the piano where Craig was playing a G# minor scale effortlessly and flawlessly.

He noticed her gaze and looked up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nuffink." she replied, drawing out her English accented drawl.

There was a loud knock on the door and Red stuck her head round.

"Want to team up?" she asked.

"What talents do you offer?" asked Alena.

"I'm a Grade 5 drummer and I have a Kyle Broflovski." Red pushed open the door to reveal Kyle.

"Sold." said Craig. "Kyle is good at bass and drums."

"Hmmm." thought Alena, "I know a song we can do. It's called 'Shit Song' and it's by a British artist called Kate Nash. Mainly keys and drums, but I think there's bass in it."

"We can study our parts over the weekend 'cause we have music after break on Monday." said Craig.

"Can we listen to it?" asked Red.

"Yeah," Alena pulled out her phone.

The four teens crowded around the phone as the song played

At the end, Red glanced up.  
"I like it."

"Me too." replied Craig.

"Sounds wicked. Who's gonna sing it?" asked Kyle.

"Alena." chorused Red and Craig.

"What?" Alena glared.

"You've got the accent and you're really good at singing." replied Red.

"It's sorted." said Craig, "I'm on keys, Red on drums, Kyle on bass and Alena on vocals."

"Uh...okay..." sighed Alena.

* * *

After Music, Red and Craig were the first to pack away and leave. Alena watched Kyle zip an acoustic guitar back into its case and hummed Shit Song.

"You insinuating something about me?" asked Kyle. "You think I'm full of shit?"

"_Nah, love, Ah fink yoo look wew nice_." Alena drawled in East London accent, dancing up to Kyle.

"I think you look 'well nice' too." Kyle replied, pulling Alena into his arms.

"Ain't you sweet." Alena kissed Kyle's lips gently. "I like you, Kyle." she whispered.

"I like you too." Kyle "Magdalena..."

"Urgh, I HATE Magdalena." Alena rolled her eyes.

"I like it." Kyle replied. "It's pretty."

"Well, you'll have to moan 'Magdalena' and not 'Alena'." Alena winked.

"Hang on, why am I the one moaning?" asked Kyle, letting go of Alena.

"Because I'll be the one dominating you." Alena rolled her eyes.

"What?!" cried Kyle.

"Please!" Alena threw her hands in the air. "I am MUCH more dominating than you!"

"Prove it!" retorted Kyle.

"I would but we're in school!" replied Alena, just as Mr Spencer walked in.

"Kyle, Alena, is everything alright? I heard yelling." he asked, before realising that Kyle and Alena were very close.

"Whatever, Broflovski." Alena rolled her eyes, "Have a nice weekend, sir."

* * *

Kyle stormed home and shut the front door angrily.  
"I'm home!" he called.

"So am I!" replied Ike from the kitchen.

Kyle walked through the living room to the kitchen and saw that Ike was making a sandwich.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dad's still working and Mom's at someone's house, I dunno." replied Ike.

"Okay." Kyle replied, heading back into the living room and up the stairs.

He grabbed a duffel bag and started putting stuff into it. He remembered that Alena had mentioned about bringing sleeping bags and went to search for one.

"Ike, where are the sleeping bags?" he called down.

"Top cupboard in the hall." replied Ike, lazily walking upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"Staying the night at Alena's." Kyle replied.

"Seriously?!" cried Ike, "You staying the night at a girl's?!"

"I'm not the only one staying round." retorted Kyle, "Stan, Cartman and Kenny are staying too."

"And Mom is okay with it?" Ike's eyes widened as he following his brother into his room.

"Not really." answered Kyle, grabbing his duffel bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Wow, she really doesn't like Alena." muttered Ike.

"No, not many people do." Kyle sighed. "Magdalena Lucille Esther Courtney-Burgen may be a hell of a lot of trouble, but Alena is Alena and that's why I like her."

"Do you love her?" asked Ike, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Hell if I know." Kyle shrugged. "Anyway, I'm off. Tell Mom I'm going to Alena's and I'll meet you guys at the synagogue tomorrow."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kyle was hurriedly knocking on the door of Alena's bungalow.

When Alena opened the door, it was obvious that she had changed from her traditional pair of denim shorts and large shapeless hoodie to a pair of black skinnies and a loose off-shoulder floral jumper.

"Kyle, you're early." her eyebrows rose into her just-washed wavy hair.

"I didn't know what time the other's were coming round." replied Kyle.

"I said at about 5-ish, you were there, silly." Alena rolled her eyes. "You're an hour early."

"Well, can I come in?" asked Kyle.

"Sure." replied Alena, beckoning the redhead inside.

* * *

**What's Your Name - Jesse McCartney**

* * *

**Ahh, I love Mr Spencer. I think he's brilliant!  
He's half based off my Music teacher at secondary school and a British celebrity Louie Spence who is so freaking hilarious being a manic gay bloke who dances everywhere and talks with a lisp.  
Seriously YouTube the hell out of Louie Spence. He's smashing.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Don't forget to review**

**~ Allie x**


	9. Naive

**How do I describe this chapter? Ah yes: Boo. Tay.**

**And adorable dancings! YouTube Nicest Things by Kate Nash.**

**Actually, just YouTube Kate Nash, she's fantastic and SHE WENT TO THE SENIOR SCHOOL TEN MINUTES AWAY FROM WHERE I LIVE! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Naïve**

* * *

Alena lead him to her room.

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" she asked as Kyle set down his bags and took off his gloves and coat.

He slowly looked up at her.  
"Why have you changed?" he asked.

"I had a shower." was her non-chalent answer. "And I got sauce on my jumper."

"Is that make-up?" Kyle leaned closer to her, peering at her eyes.

"Can I not try to make an effort for you?" Alena countered dangerously.

"I suppose so..." Kyle replied.

Alena huffed.

"Hey," Kyle took her hand, sitting next to her on the bed, "You look really pretty."

Alena's lips gently brushed his cheek.  
"You know we were here on Tuesday and we were-"

"Yes?" replied Kyle, suddenly realising how red Alena was going.

"Well, we were very rudely interrupted, weren't we?"

"Indeed, we were."

"How about we continue from where we left off?" Alena whispered in Kyle's ear.

Alena had barely enough time to think before Kyle whipped her jumper over her head and unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

She allowed him to pin her to the bed and force her hands above her head.

"I take back what I said earlier." Alena whispered as Kyle straddled her and removed his shirt.

"What's that?" Kyle leaned forwards and gave Alena a lengthy kiss.

"You can dominate me whenever you want." Alena arched her back as she felt his hands brushed her stomach.

Kyle hooked his fingers under her bra strap and kissed down her chest and into her cleavage.

Releasing a deep moan, Alena threw Kyle's hat across the room and dug her hand into his mass of red curls.

"What happens when I do this?" Alena ran her nails along Kyle's scalp.

"Ahhh..." Kyle's eyes rolled back as he let out a low moan. "Leee...naaa..."

She giggled.  
"Oh my Lord, you turn into a kitty cat!"

"Don't tease me," Kyle gasped.

Alena laughed harder,  
"Aww, you are so adorable!"

* * *

Kyle rolled off Alena and pulled her against his chest. He noticed she was shivering.

"You cold?" he nibbled her ear gently.

"I don't want to get dressed." she whispered.

"Well, I'm gonna put my shirt on now." Kyle stroked Alena's hair. "It's snowing outside."

"It never snowed when I was in Essex." Alena sighed. "When I was in England."

"You miss it?" Kyle kissed Alena's cheek.

"A little." Alena turned her head to peck Kyle's mouth "I miss having so many friends, but I do enjoy having you. I really like you, Kyle..."

"I really like you too, Magda." Kyle replied.

"Magda..." Alena repeated, "I like that."

"Mags." Kyle chuckled.

"Oh God, no!" cried Alena, looking horrified, "I went to school with a Mags, she died in a car accident!"

"Oh, shit, maybe not." replied Kyle.

"Shall we get dressed, love?" Alena turned around, "as much as I'm enjoying the view, I'm really cold."

Kyle climbed off the bed and grabbed his grey tee off the floor, pulling it over his head.

Alena also pulled her jumper on. The neckline hung off her pale shoulder, exposing the lacy strap of her maroon bra.

Kyle walked over to her and pulled up the neck of the jumper.  
"I want to be the only boy to see your bra." his hand brushed her neck.

"How you choose an appropriate top for me?" Alena smiled.

"Right now," Kyle's thumb stroked Alena's cheekbone, "I don't want you wearing any shirt at all."

Alena turned scarlet and looked down.  
"Cheeky." she chuckled.

"Hey," Kyle tipped her chin up, "I love how you're really girly today, tomboyish Alena and girly Magda."

"Who do you prefer?" asked Alena wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck.

"Magda, but Alena's the girl I fell for. I've always liked you, I was just too scared to say anything. I thought you would tease me."

"I've always liked you too..." Alena smiled. "Always, but I didn't know what to say."

"What would you say?" Kyle tucked his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"I would have sung a song to you." She blushed.

"I wanna hear it." Kyle smiled

Alena lead Kyle into the living room and turned on the T.V.

"Look for Made Of Bricks by Kate Nash." Alena nodded to a pile of CD cases.

Once Kyle found the CD case, Alena put the CD in the DVD player and put on song 12.

She walked towards Kyle as the guitar and strings opening played.

"All I know is that you're so nice; you're the nicest thing I've seen." sang Kate Nash.

Kyle held out his hand to Alena and pulled her against him. Slowly, carefully, he danced her around the large living room.

They were so engrossed in their dancing, that they didn't realize that the front door was slightly ajar and that the music was so loud that anyone walking past the house could hear the music.

They didn't realise that Stan was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching them dance with a serious expression on his face.

As the song ended, the couple stopped dancing and Kyle pushed Alena's hair out of her eyes.

Stan choose that moment to clear his throat.

The couple jumped and turned to face Stan.

"Stan... I..." began Kyle, but Alena interrupted.

"Stan! How on earth did you get in?!"

"The front door was open." replied Stan, "But you two dancing?!"

"We were talking and I mentioned how I went to a huge Jewish wedding over the summer." lied  
Kyle, "Alena wanted to know how to dance so I've been badly showing her how to."

"Well," Stan blinked, "it's an improvement from you two fighting all the time. And that's a nice song. It's Kate Nash, isn't it?"

"Craig, Red, Kyle and I are doing 'Shit Song' for our music performance." Alena smiled.

"Bebe, Duncan, Wendy and I are doing 'Naïve' by The Kooks." sighed Stan, "I can't believe Mr Spencer wants us to do English pop, causes for everyone to to crappy English accents."

"Luckily, we've got Alena in our group to sing." Kyle wrapped an arm around Alena's shoulder, "It was either her or Craig, and Craig can't to an English accent to save his life."

"He turns Indian." sighed Alena. "Then again, when I speak German, I sound vaguely Indian."

"When you speak German, you sound like an Indian Mr Spencer." corrected Kyle. "You go camp as well as Indian."

"An Indian Mr Spencer..." Alena shuddered, "Christ, what an image!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alena grinned before walking off.

As soon as she had disappeared, Stan rounded on his friend.  
"The fuck, man?!" he hissed, "Dancing with Alena Courtney?!"

"She's softening!" replied Kyle, "She's been really normal to me today, no insults, no nothing!"

"You need to show her your feelings, tell her straight out if you have to!" said Stan. "The sexual tension between you is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Half the GRADE wants you two to fucking kiss already!"

* * *

**Naïve - The Kooks**

* * *

**I love Naïve by The Kooks.**

**One of the bands at college did this and the "You go a bit Indian" comment came from one of the drummers turning to the guitarist who was singing backing and going "Uh, you want some curry with that accent?". Purely because good old Oli was singing in an (unintentional) Indian accent.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Allie x**


	10. Wake Up And Smell The Coffee

**Heya!**

**Well, I would have uploaded this earlier, but TODAY IS 4/13 AND IT IS HUGE FOR HOMESTUCKS!**

**So in this chapter the beautiful RPG Maker game, Ib, is mentioned.**  
**I would suggest you either play it or watch a Let's Play (I would suggest either Cry's or PewDiePie's. StriHiryu did a good one as well).**  
**The other RPG Maker games mentioned in this chapter are due a good YouTubing too!**

**Anyway, I only own Alena Courtney!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Wake Up And Smell The Coffee**

* * *

Alena bounced into the living room with Kenny close behind.

"You boys hungry?" she asked, "My mom went shopping and said that we could eat ANYTHING."

"Anything?!" Kenny stared at the girl.

"Yeah!" she replied. "When Cartman gets here, we can decide what we wanna do."

"Play horror games." said Kenny at the same time Stan said "Play video games."

"Do you own any horror games?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, my genre is horror RPGs." shrugged Alena.

"Like what?" Kenny looked interested.

"Ib, The Witch's House, Mad Father, Misao, Aoi Oni, Yume Nikki, Paranoiac, The Crooked Man. Ugh, I didn't like The Crooked Man actually." Alena grimaced, "But I liked Mad Father. And then there's Corpse Party, but I don't have a good enough emulator."

The boys all looked at each other.

"We haven't heard of any of those games." Said Stan.

Alena's eyebrows rose.  
"You're kidding," she said, "You haven't heard of any of them? Well, then we'll be playing them."

Kyle's cell rang.

"I bet it's my mom." he grumbled, digging his cell out of his pocket. "Oh, nope, it's Cartman."

Alena learned in closer as Kyle answered.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I can't go to the slumber party thing." Cartman's voice was muffled on the other side. "I'm... I'm grounded."

"Why didn't you just phone her?" Kyle frowned.

"l don't have her cell, you fucking moron!" snapped Cartman.

"Well, why are you grounded?" asked Kyle.

"Stuff happened and-"

On the other side of the phone, Alena and Stan could hear the sound of a door opening and Liane Cartman's voice.

"No, Ma, I'm just telling Kyle that I won't be at Alena's slumber party." replied Cartman, "No, Ma, wai-"

Kyle listened Cartman argue with his mother before hanging up.

"Well, Cartman's grounded." Kyle slipped his phone in his back pocket. "Guess it's just the four of us."

"So much for it being a meetup." sighed Stan.

"We knew it wasn't gonna be much of a meetup when we decided to hold it at Alena's." replied Kenny.

A look of hurt fell upon Alena's face.  
"You all said it was fine..." she muttered.

"Hey, it's okay." Kyle took Alena's hand.

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Let's play some video games."

~*~*~

Alena was silent as she set up her laptop and click on her folder full of horror RPGs.

"What game do you want to play?" she asked.

"What would you suggest?" asked Stan.

"Ib. It's good."

"Eeb?" asked Kenny.

"Ib." Alena pointed at the screen.

The three boys steadily played through the prologue of the game, Alena silently watching, until they reached the part where the lights in game switched off and the people disappeared.

"Hey," Alena spoke up, "Go up that top corridor."

"Holy crap!" cried Stan as a figure walked past the window Ib was in front of.

"Let's inspect it." Kenny clicked on the window.

"'It doesn't look locked, but it can't be opened." read Kyle.

"Hmm."

Stan went to move Ib away from the window when a hand slapped against it twice, causing a sudden noise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyle grabbed Alena, burying his head in her neck, as Kenny slammed the laptop shut.

"Nope!" yelled Stan, leaping away his chair, "I am not going to play that fucking game anymore!"

"Oh my God," Kyle clutched Alena's arm.

He received a gentle hug around the waist and a soothing "It's okay, Kyle, it's gone." from Alena.

Kenny just massaged his chest for a moment before sighing.  
"Let's continue this." he said.

"Good man!" cried Alena. "You guys up for anymore?"

Stan and Kyle just looked at her.

"Oh come on!" Alena frowned, "That's the worst jump scares in the game. I swear, I'll warn you if something creepy happens."

So Stan continued control of Ib while Kenny hammered the spacebar, wishing to inspect everything, and everything was fine.

Until they walked past a painting which then proceeded to cough at them.

"Jegus Cripes!" cried Alena, "I forgot it did that!"

"Well, it is called The Coughing Man." replied Kenny.

"Let's just advance the plot." Alena reached over and directed Ib into the first dungeon.

* * *

Sitting in the dark with only the light of the laptop to illuminate them, the four kids played through Ib for two and a half hours.

It wasn't until the game came to a close (with the ending Memories Crannies), did Alena get up to turn the living room light on.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Amazing!" cried all three boys, their eyes wide as if they were ten years old again.

"Wow." Alena blinked. "That's the best reaction I've ever received about that game. People think just because it's a pixel game, it's gonna be terrible. And if you like Ib, we should play The Witch's House or Mad Father next.

"What about some food first?" Stan stretched his legs in front of him.

"Well, food is always good." shrugged Alena, strolling over to the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Something cooked." called Kenny, "I wanna try some of Alena Courtney's famous cooking."

"There's a couple of pizza bases in the freezer and there's cheese and stuff." Alena's head reappeared around the door.

"Is the cheese Kosher?" asked Kyle, getting up and heading into to the kitchen.

Alena carefully inspected the cheese wrapper.  
"Noo..." she glanced up to lock eyes with Kyle, "You want me to cook something else then?"

"I can always make something." shrugged Kyle.

"You're the guest," Alena persisted, "I should be the one making the dinner."

Kenny and Stan stood in the doorway and watched the exchange between the two redheads.

"Alena," Kyle placed his hands on her shoulders, "seriously, it's not a big deal."

"I want to be able to cook meals that are kosher." Alena mumbled.

"I'll teach you." Kyle smiled, "I'll teach you the way of my people, Magda."

Stan turned to Kenny and said:  
"You understand what I mean?"

"What do you mean?" Alena knocked Kyle's hands away.

"You two are so in love with each other." Stan crossed his arms.

"We're not." Kyle and Alena both quipped.

"Kyle..." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's beyond a joke that you have a crush on Alena. The way you look at each other in class, the way you two smile at each other, you always seem to be together now. It's more obvious with her than it was with the other girls!"

"Other girls?" Alena hissed.

"I was 10." Kyle replied hurriedly, "And you," he glared at Stan, "drop it."

"And Alena, you hated Kyle, didn't you?" Stan ignored his best friend, "You used to find any reason, any at all, to insult and belittle him."

"I never hated him." muttered Alena,

"And?" asked Stan.

"I guess I do kinda have a crush on Kyle." Alena shrugged.

Kyle stared at Alena.

No, what was she doing?! She was going to blow the whole secret!

"What?!" the redhead stared.

The New York native glanced shyly up at Kyle.  
"You're cute, you're a nice guy," she chewed her lip, "I have a crush on you."

"Well, I, uh, well, kinda, uh, well," Kyle stammered.

"Just kiss already!" yelled Kenny.

The two redheads looked at each other.

"I suppose we have no choice, dickhead." Alena hissed.

"Fuck you, Courtney." snapped Kyle, grabbing Alena and smashing his mouth on hers.

"Aaw," smiled Kenny, "It's perfect. Two gingers coming together to create a love-hate relationship."

Alena and Kyle didn't break their kissing, but responded with two very rude hand gestures.

Eventually, Kyle broke the kiss and pushed Alena's hair out of her eyes.

"I guess you are very pretty and not that bad." he smiled.

"It that a confession?" asked Alena.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Kyle stroked her face, "And you?"

"I confess my feelings for you too." Alena pressed her lips together.

"Go on then!" cried Stan.

Alena stuck two fingers up in response.

"Be my bitch, Broflowski." she smirked at Kyle, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Your bitch?" Kyle shook his head, "If anything, you're my bitch."

"How about I'll be your girlfriend and you my boyfriend." Alena placed her hands on her hips.

"Done." Kyle nodded.

Both redheads continued glaring at each other before Kyle pulled Alena into a tight hug.

"My Magdalena." Kyle smiled, holding his girlfriend at arm's length.

"I've never been someone's before." Alena smiled back.

"You are now." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, this is romantic and all," sighed Kenny, "But can we have some food already?"

* * *

Wake Up And Smell The Coffee -The Cranberries.

* * *

**Yes! Finally the confession scene!**

**But, should Kyle and Alena tell everyone or should only Stan and Kenny know? Let me know in the reviews!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Allie x**


End file.
